Mom & University student
by EvilRA
Summary: What would happen if Regina finds out that Robin Locksley, her first love, works in the university like her teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina was nervous, it was her first day of university, but she was lucky because her friend, roommate and baby Henry's godmother, Emma Swan, was in the same university.

It was 7am, time to wake up. She took her little baby boy, Henry, to her chest and fed him. He was only 6 months. She said good bye to him with a kiss on his soft cheek. "I love you, my prince," she said, and during the kiss she remembered how young she was when she got pregnant. She had ended the school and she was ready for go to the university, when she met someone older than her at a two year camping trip. When the trip ended, the man just disappeared, and she discovered that she was pregnant. She wanted go to the university, but her father told her, _"First you will be a mom and then, when the baby gets more 'ndependent' you can go to the university."_ Besides that, Emma took a sabbatical year while Regina was pregnant, so it was time for her to be professional, and give to her baby a better life style. She was leaving baby Henry in his crib, when Emma's phone was ringing. She took it very fast so she would not wake up her baby. It was Neal. She went to Emma's room.

"Emma, Neal is calling," Regina whispered. Emma does not answer. "Emma!" she whispered again.

"Answer….him," She heard a drowsy voice.

"Hey Neal. It's Regina…Emma is busy in the bathroom. She is going to call you later. Take care, bye," Regina said quickly. "It's done. Now wake up. We have to go to the university." She went to the kitchen to take breakfast with her mom and dad.

"Regina, did you leave food for Henry?" her mom asked her.

"Yes, mom I did. And guys thank you so much for taking care of him while I'm at the university," Regina said, smiling to them.

"Regina, my love, it's ok. You're doing this to give him a best life," her father said, touching her hand.

"Thank you again, for everything. I love you guys," Regina stood up. "I'm going to the university, see you later." Regina went to Emma's room. She knocked the door 3 times. She was almost leaving, when she opened the door very quickly. "Regina, wait! I'm almost ready." After 3 minutes both friends were walking to the University.

"Did you sleep last night?" Emma asked, looking at her.

"I couldn't." She said. "What about you?."

"Same," She said, worried.

"C'mon it's ok. I'm not gonna leave you alone. Now, promise me the same. Deal?" Regina said, extended her hand to Emma, who obviously accepted it.

"Deal" She answered.

Regina and Emma were outside the University, exchanging looks. "Let's do it," Emma said. Both of them were in different classrooms waiting for the teacher.

Regina went into her classroom. She took seat and read a book, waiting for the teacher. A young woman was looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Mary Margaret, but you can call me Snow, like everyone. Is this your first year?" Snow asked her, friendly.

"Hi, I'm Regina Mills. Call me Regina, and yes. This is my first year here. What about you?" Regina smiled at her.

"Mine too…Last night I didn't sleep at all! I was so nervous!" She laughed.

"Me too! Now we're here, and that's what matters," Regina said.

"Regina, have you seen our teacher?! He's so handsome! He has a beautiful eyes," Snow said, excited.

"Oh, I'm afraid that I haven't see him, yet. Sorry." Regina answered, sadly.

"It's ok. Now I'm going to my chair. he can get here at any moment. See you later," she said, leaving her.

One of her classmates threw her a paper ball. She struck him with the look, but he wasn't afraid. She read his lips. _"Open it"_ he said, raising his eyebrows. Regina read the paper and her face changed. _How dare you_!. She thought.

 _"Hey luv, tell me, what do you think if we go to a dark place?"_ She read it again. She was so angry but she answered the paper anyway.

 _"What the hell are you thinking, guy liner?!. Send me an answer and you'll see."_ She stood up, and went to her classmate's desk, raising her eyebrow.

He took the paper, and then Regina came back to her chair. Just in that moment the door opened, showing the teacher, but Regina didn't notice it. She was very busy reading her favorite book. The teacher started to talk.

"Good morning, guys. Welcome to the university. Good luck and please enj-". He stopped, one of his students weren't listening to him. _Come on lady, first day and you aren't listening what I am saying_. He thought. He got closer to her, waiting for a reaction, but she was reading. He took her book, and she raised her gaze from it. His eyes found hers and the world stopped. _It can't be. No way! Damn no! He isn't here, it's not real!._ She thought.

"Robin," Regina said, before running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina was running to the bathroom. She had overload of thoughts and feelings. _He is here! My first love._ She thought. She didn't see Emma in front her, trying to stop her. She was telling her something, but Regina kept running.

"Hey, Regina. You are not goin—"Emma stopped when she saw her friend's face. Regina was pallid. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ She thought. Emma was running behind her, when a man stopped her.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a young woman. She has…" Robin started to describe Regina. _Crap, he's describing Regina, but why?_ Emma thought.

"Yeah, I saw her. She went this way," Emma lied, pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you so much. What's your name?" Robin asked her.

"Emma. My name is Emma. What's yours?" She asked, very interested.

"I'm Robin Locksley. I'm a teacher". He said, smiling friendly before walking away.

Emma waited until Robin was gone before going to the bathroom to see her friend. Regina was resting on the washbasin, staring at the mirror.

"Hey…. what's going on? Are you ok?" Emma said, touching her shoulder. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Regina nodded. "C'mon I'm here for you," she said, hugging her. "A handsome guy asked for you…" She said, waiting her reaction. Regina opened her eyes, and stepped back. "You know him, don't you?" Regina didn't say anything. "Regina, you have to talk to me. Seriously."

"Yes, Emma. I know him and what?!" Regina raised her voice.

"Ok, ok, calm down. His name is Robin, and he has beautiful blue eyes." Regina rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Let's go to the playground. I need some air." Both of them were in the playground talking about their classes, when Emma noticed that a man was staring at Regina. "Hmm Regina, I don't want to alarm you, but that guy is looking at y- OH MY GOD he is coming!" Emma told her. Regina was upset. "Emma, don't leave me alone with him!" Regina threatened her.

"Hey girls, I'm Killian Jones. Everyone call me Hook" Killian said, winking at Regina.

"I'm Emma and this is Regina… I have to go. See you later, Regina," Emma said, hiding a smile while Regina was killing her with her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, Killian!? I wasn't clear enough before?" Regina screamed.

"You're talking too much, luv." Hook said, reducing distance. He took Regina's waist and his lips found hers, giving her a passionate kiss. She bit his lips, stopping the kiss.

"You're crazy! Why did you do that?! Did you lose your mind?" Hook screamed at her, upset and touching his lips. "I'm bleeding!"

"I warned you, but you didn't listen to me. You're the crazy one, luv!" Regina said. "Oh, and please, make me a favor. GO TO HELL AND BACK, ok?" Regina went to the dining room, looking for Emma.

"Is that good?" Regina asked, staring at a hungry Emma.

"Hell yes, you have to eat it. It's delicious!" Emma said, with the full mouth.

"Please, I don't wanna see the sandwich's process on your mouth," Both of them laughed.

"Why are you acting weird? What happened to your lip? You have a red stain" She said, worried.

"Huh, I'm ok…it's just that Killian kissed me…And I bit his lip stopping him," Regina said, biting her own lip.

"You did what!? Oh my god! Why?! He's so hot," Emma couldn't understand why Regina did that. She would love to kiss him. "So, I guess that that red stain is blood?" Emma asked.

"I think so," Regina said, cleaning the stain. "And I did it because hours ago, he sent me a paper ball saying _'Hey luv, tell me what do you think if we go to a dark place?'_. Who the hell he takes me for?!"

"That's not good, but it was just one, ONE kiss…. Is he a good kisser?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Emma!" Regina said, reprimanding her. "Yes, he is." Regina and Emma laughed.

"So tell me, who is this Robin guy?" Emma asked her. "And why were you running?. You never run, Regina." Regina smiled.

"Emma, I don't want to have this conversation here…" Regina told her, serious.

"You never want to have a conversation!" Emma said, standing up. "You know what!? Don't come to me crying saying _'Oh Emma, I'm sorry"_ She said, imitating her before leaving.

Regina went to bathroom. Emma was there. "I'm…I'm sorry. It's not easy to say," Emma ignored her. "Emma I'm talking to you, look at me!" Emma raised an eyebrow, but she didn't answer. "Am I talking to a little girl or to my best friend?!" Regina was losing patience. "Emma Swan!" She screamed.

"So now I'm your best friend…Interesting…." She said, sarcastic.

"Stop saying stupid things! you're my best friend and you know it!."

"I'm afraid that I'm not sure about that…. You have a lot of secrets, don't you?"

"Oh come on, you know everything about me!"

"I don't. You ARE A STRANGER to me. Tell me who the hell is Robin!" She was upset, and that wasn't good. "I thought that I knew you but you're a lia—"Regina interrupted her.

"HENRY'S FATHER!" Regina screamed to her with anger in her eyes. "Are you happy now!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Regina," Emma said, scared. "Stop kidding and tell me the truth," she said, desperate.

"I already told you Emma. Henry's father," Regina said, seriously. "It's true."

"Holy crap! Oh my god! Regina that's not possible!" Emma was paranoiac.

"Do you really want me to explain to you how babies are made?" Regina said, mad. "Well, you'll see when a man and wom—" Emma interrupted her.

"I know that! It's just that I can't believe it…" Emma was in shock "Do your parents know about this?" Regina was worried.

"No, they don't know anything. This is a secret. You have to promise me that you're not going to tell anything!" Regina was scared. "Now let's go home, classes are over."

Emma didn't say anything during the way home and that was weird. "Emma?" Regina said, nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" Emma said, looking at the floor. "Does Robin know about this?."

"I didn't tell you because you were too busy with Neal in Europe during your sabbatical year," Regina said, upset. "…Robin doesn't know about this….You're the only one who knows," Regina said, sad. "He…was my first love. And now, he is my teacher!"

Regina was opening the door, when she heard Henry crying. She saw her mom with Henry walking around the living room. "Regina thanks goodness you're here. Henry is hungry and we don't have more milk," Cora said, giving her the baby. "I'm going to cook dinner," she said, going to the kitchen.

Regina took Henry in her arms and started to feed him. He was very hungry. Once dinner was ove, Regina went to her room with Henry. It was time to sleep. Regina was feeding Henry, again, before going to sleep. Everything was fine until she tried to push him away from her breast. He started to cry.

"Regina," Emma said, getting into her room. "What's wrong with Henry?" She said, taking seat in a chair.

"I don't know. I was feeding him and then I pushed him away from my breast, when he started to cry." Regina said, walking around her room trying to calm Henry.

"Maybe he missed you. Let him on your breast," Emma said. "I'm going to be here for yo—" Emma stopped, she was sleeping _. Thank you, Emma_. Regina thought smiling. "Come on Henry, what's wrong?" She said, taking seat on the bed with him, putting him on her breast, again. Every time Regina tried to push him away, Henry cried. She didn't sleep a wink.

The alarm sounded and she woke up. "Emma, wake up. It's time to go to the university." She said, shaking Emma's shoulder.

"My back! It's hurting a lot. Damn chair." Emma said. "Gosh Regina! You look like a zombie! I have sun glasses if you want". Emma said, laughing.

 ** _University_**

"Regina are you ok? Why are you using sun glasses?" Snow asked her, worried.

"I'm ok. I didn't have a good night. That's all," Regina said, friendly.

Regina slept all the classes. She didn't listen to Robin. Robin was worried for her. _What's wrong with her?_ He thought. Snow tried to wake her up, but Robin stopped her. The bell sounded indicating the end of the class. Robin took a chair and put it next to Regina.

"Regina," He said, gently. "Wake up. The class is over." He touched her arm. No reaction from Regina. He took away her sun glasses, and kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you doing!? Give me my sun glasses. " She said, trying to stand up when Robin grabbed her arm scaring her.

"I'm waking you up. You were sleeping" He said, with a smile. "We need to talk. Did you have a bad night?" He was serious.

"Yes, I had a bad night…and we don't need to talk about anything," Regina said, serious. "I knew you on a camping trip and that's all. Now leave me alone!" She screamed.

"You are beautiful Regina, I can't believe that…I have you here," He said, getting closer to her. He took her face in his hands. "Since I saw you I wanted do this," He said, carefully. "Your lips…your eyes…" He said, almost kissing her. Regina wanted this kiss, but she wasn't going to let him kiss her that easily. His lips almost touching hers, but she stopped him. "Stop. I'm serious," She said, mad.

"I can't kiss you, but Killian Jones can!" Robin was screaming. "Tell me…is he a good kisser?" He said, with anger on his eyes.

"What? How do you know that?" She said, shocked. _Why is he so angry?_

"I saw you Regina!" Robin said, disrupting his hair upset. "You enjoyed it!"

"You have no idea what you talking about!" Regina said, raising her voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"You had a bad night because of him?" He said, trying to control himself.

"How dare you!? You're my teacher, not my friend! You can't talk to me like that!" Regina was losing patience.

"Answer me and I'll leave you alone," He said, trying to sound quiet. "Regina ple—"

"You know what!?" she said, angry. "Yes, I DID" Regina said, raising her eyebrows and licking her lips.

Robin was killing her with the look, before she could go away, he grabbed her arm and waist and kissed her like never before. First, Regina tried to get away from him, but he forced her to stay there, leaving her without exit between the wall and him. Robin was kissing her neck. _I've missed yours lips, yours kisses so much._ She thought. But she had to stop it. "Enough. Let me go." She said, pushing him away. Regina closed the door and touched her lips, she was pretty sure that her lips were red just like her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snow was lunching with another girl. Her name was Belle. Snow was waiting for Regina, and she was worried. _Regina was sleeping in the class! How is that possible?!_ She needed to talk with Regina, right now.

"Belle I'm sorry, but I have to go…see you later?" Snow said, smiling.

"Of course. I have to read like 5 books, so it's ok. See ya!" Belle said, returning to her books. Snow was walking through the hallway thinking about Regina, so she didn't notice a blonde girl that crashed with her. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you," Snow said, worried. "It's my fault. My apologies" Snow said, almost crying. She felt so guilty.

"Oh no, no, no, it's ok, sweetie. It's my fault too" Emma said, trying to make her feel better. The poor girl was almost crying. "Are you ok?" Emma asked her, hugging her.

"I am. Thanks. Are you ok?" Snow said, still worried.

"Yes, I am. What's your name sweetie?" Emma asked her, gently

"I'm Mary Margaret. But call me Snow. What's yours?" Snow said, smiling again.

"I'm Emma Swan," She said, smiling. _Thanks goodness she is smiling_. Emma thought. "I have to go. Nice to meet you, honey." Emma said, leaving her alone.

"Nice to meet you too, Emma."

Emma kept walking looking for Regina, but the university was so big. After 20 minutes, Emma called Regina. Not answer from Regina. Emma was spiting fire, until she saw Robin Locksley.

"Hey Robin, I'm looking for Regina. Have you seen her?" Emma asked, straight to the point. _Why Robin's lips are red? Regina!_ Emma thought.

"S-she is in the second floor. I have to go. See ya" Robin said, cleaning his mouth, almost running.

Emma went to the second floor and there she was. "There you are! Where have you been!? I was like a crazy looking for you!" Emma waited for a reaction. "Regina talk to me," Emma said confused. "Oh my god! What happen to you!?"

"Robin kissed meeee!" Regina said, excited. "He kissed me!" Both friends were screaming, excited.

"Tell me everything!" Regina told her the story and Emma was so happy for her. "Regina…I have to tell you something…" Emma said, sad. "Neal broke up with me," Emma said, with tears in the eyes. "I don't know what I did wrong," She started to cry and Regina hugged her "I love him so much." Emma said, still crying.

"Emma, he is an idiot. He doesn't have any idea of what he is losing. You're beautiful and you know that. If you wanna cry or scream do it. I'll be here for you, always," Regina said, with tears in her eyes too.

"Emma, we can go for ice-cream. I know that you like to eat ice cream when you're sad," Regina said, hugging her.

"No…it's ok…Henry needs you and I love to be with that beautiful baby," Emma said, trying to sounds good.

"If you insist. Let's go." When they got home, Henry was sleeping in his grandfather's arms. Emma went to her room and spent the afternoon there. Regina was worried, but she was so tired too. She took Henry and went to sleep. She was almost sleeping when her phone rang. It was a Message from Robin.

"M'lady I'm sorry for my reaction hours ago. I didn't have a good day. Sorry. R.L."

"It's ok, don't worry. I have to confess something…. I didn't sleep with Killian. R.M." She replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was an idiot! R.L." Regina was thinking about what to send him.

"Are your lips still red? Cause mine are. R.M." Regina bit her lip.

" I should be feeling guilty for that but I'm not…and yes mine too. How is your neck? R.L." Regina opened her eyes. _Crap._ She thought. She got up and took a look of it in the mirror. It was purple. Henry started to cry so she ran back to the bed. "Hey my prince, how are you? I thought you were sleeping," Henry smiled, touching her nose. "Come on my little boy, time to sleep." She put him on her breast.

Regina woke up at 5:30 am. She was worried for Emma. She got up and took Henry with her to Emma's room. She was crying. That broke Regina's heart. "Emma…you don't have to pretend with me," Regina said, lying next to Emma with Henry. "…It's ok babe," Emma fell asleep.

It was 7 am, time to wake up. "Now it's your turn to use sun glasses," Regina said, smiling. "Emma, do you feel any better?" She asked her, worried.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Regina. " She said, cold.

* * *

Regina was in her classroom waiting for her teacher. Robin started the class. He couldn't help but smiling at Regina covertly. When the class was over, she stood up and went to Robin's desk.

"I'm sorry for didn't answer last night…I was busy" She said, sad.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" He asked her, touching her arm.

"Yes, I am. And please don't touch my arm or we're gonna end up like yesterday." Regina said, threatening him.

"I can't believe that you're here. It's like a dream," Robin said, carefully. "When I saw you here I thought that it was a dream until I kissed you," Regina smiled. "Regina…" Robin wanted ask her if he could kiss her again but he couldn't. He was going fast.

"Robin, you're my teacher and I'm your student. If someone know this, we're gonna be in trouble," She said, keeping distance.

"Just one more kiss, Regina, just one more." Robin said, getting closer to her. "Reg—"He was interrupted for Regina's lips. She kissed him softly and then hard.

"Robin your hand…" Regina whispered to his ear, trying to take Robin's hand away from her ass. _It feels so good._ Regina thought. Just in that moment a redhead woman got in.

"Robin! It's Zelena! I'm pregnant" The woman said, excited until she saw Robin's hand and Regina's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 **POV Zelena**

 _Regina Mills, young woman and mother of a baby boy. Interesting. Since she came here, Robin had been acting weird…like if both of them knew each other, but that's impossible, right?. He is her teacher and she's his student. No way. Anyway, I have to do something. I can't let her take my man away from me. He is mine. I need a plan for keep distance between them…I got it! A child. I'm brilliant._

* * *

"Robin!. It's Zelena! I'm pregnant". The woman said excited, until she saw Robin's hand and Regina's face. Regina couldn't believe what she was listening. He'd broken her heart, again. She looked at the floor and then to Robin's and Zelena's faces. All she could say was a "Screw you."

"What?" Robin said, in shock. "That's not possible Zelena. I use protection." He said, trying to understand the situation.

"Sometimes it doesn't work, you know. I'm having our baby," She said, taking his hand to her stomach.

"I need to think…. I have to go." Robin said, quickly.

"You're going to follow her, aren't you?! Your place is here, with us!" Her eyes turned dark green.

"What are you talking about? We're not dating nor anything," He said, serious. "Just know that the baby is gonna have a father, but you're not going to have a husband," He said, closing the door.

* * *

"I hate him, Emma! He…he is a pig! He tricked me!" Regina said, furious.

"Regina, what's wrong? I'm not understanding anything. Explain it to me, please." Emma told her, inviting her to take seat next to her. She accepted.

"Robin. He's a pig! He is sleeping with another one while he's flirting me!" Regina said, with anger on her eyes. "I'm so angry! I-I…" Regina said, trying to breathe. "I don't wanna cry over him. Not again," Emma hugged her.

Robin was running through the hallway until he saw Regina on Emma's arms. "Regina, we have to talk. Now." He said, getting closer.

"We don't have to talk about anything!" She screamed to him. "Go away," Regina said, spiting hate. "NOW." She said, standing up facing him.

Robin grabbed her hand and took her to a lonely place. "STAY AWAY FROM ME," She screamed. Robin didn't give up. He grabbed her waist and held her on his shoulder. She was screaming and hitting his back. When they got into a lonely place, he put her down.

"We have to talk, Regina. Let me explain," Robin looked at her. "I don't care for your attitude, but we need to talk." He said, serious.

"What do you want to explain? You are sleeping with another woman and now you're having a baby. Congratulations." Regina said, sarcastic.

"I just slept with her once! that's all" Robin replied upset.

"That's enough to get pregnant. Now, I have to go," she said, closing the door.

The class started. Robin was talking and sometimes he stared at Regina. Everything was fine until Zelena got in.

"Good morning guys. I'm Zelena, the art's teacher," She said, smiling at Regina with satisfaction in her eyes. Regina rolled her eyes. "This is David Nolan and his sister, they're your new classmates," she said, inviting them to get in. _He has beautiful eyes, tall and very handsome_. Regina thought.

"I'm David Nolan, but everyone call me Charming" he said, winking an eye. "And this is my sister."

"Just call me Cruella De Vil," She said making everyone laugh, except Regina. She was too busy staring at David. Robin noticed that. He saw Regina's face and looked at where Regina's eyes were staring. David Nolan. _She is my girl_. He thought.

"Ok, everybody take seat. The class has to continue," Robin said, upset. "We were talk—" David interrupted him. "Tonight, party at my place. All of you are invited, even you, teachers."

"Regina, are you going to his house?" Snow whispered.

"I don't know, I have a—" _Shut up Regina! no one knows about Henry._ She said to herself. "If Emma says yes, then yes, I'm going." She said, loudly. She knew that Robin was listening to her. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I don't like parties," She said, worried. "Let me ask Belle," Snow turned to ask Belle. "She doesn't want to go….If you're going, I'm going too," Snow smiled.

On the break, David was flirting with every girl. Regina was waiting for Emma. "There you are! I was looking for you. What do you think if we go to the party that David is planning?" She asked her.

"Yes please. I need to drink and rest. University is killing me," Emma said, almost screaming. "Now let's go home, classes are over," Emma, said walking with Regina.

When they got home, Henry was sleeping, Cora was watching TV and her father, Henry, was reading the paper news. "Mom, dad, I need to talk," Regina said, nervous taking seat in the sofa along Emma. "Can we go to a party?" She said, almost whispering. Her mom looked at her husband and then to Regina.

"No, Regina. You have to take care of your child," She said, severely.

"My love, Regina has good calcifications and is a good mother, she deserves it," her father said.

"I don't know…" Cora said, upset. "Ok, you can go, but if Henry needs something you're coming back and both of you must be here at 12 am o'clock. I'm warning you, if you don't, then say goodbye to parties. Is that clear?" Cora said, more serious than ever.

"Yes, it is!" both of them said. "Thanks guys!" They said, going to their rooms to get ready.

Regina chose a black dress, she put some of makeup; a red lipstick and mascara. She was ready. She took Henry and fed him before she leaving the house. She was lost in thoughts until Emma spoke. "Earth planet calling Regina…hello?" Emma said, shaking her hand in front her. "Oh, sorry I was thinking," She said, playing with Henry's hand.

"I'm sorry Regina, but you have…milk over your dress" Emma said, hiding a smile.

"What? Oh no," She said, moving Henry and taking a look of the stain "You're a bad baby, a bad, bad baby" Regina said, smiling and kissing henry. "Did you finish, my boy?" Henry smiled. "That's a yes" She said, putting him on the bed. Regina changed her dress for a red one and they left.

* * *

Emma knocked the door three times until Hook opened. "Hey luv, you look incredible." He said, looking at Regina's legs. Regina ignored him and got into the house, it was a big house. She was looking at the floor when she crash with a man. That man was Robin Locksley.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted," Regina said, until she saw his eyes. "What are you doing here?" She said, upset.

"The same reason as you," He said, smiling. Zelena found him and kissed his cheek _. It will be a very long night_. Regina thought leaving them alone shaking her hips, knowing that Robin was staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina could feel Robin's eyes on her hips and legs. That made her smile. _"He won't be the only one having fun tonight"_ she thought.

Snow found her in the living room. "Hey, you look beautiful! I love this dress," Snow said, smiling. "Uhmm Regina, our teacher is looking at you" she said, confused.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Have you seen Emma?" Regina asked, worried.

"Oh yeah, she was drinking in the kitchen… She didn't look so good, though," Snow said, sadly. "Is she okay?"

"Sure. Thank you" Regina said, going to the kitchen where Emma was drinking on the table with Hook. Three empty bottles between them and Hook didn't miss a chance to flirt with Emma. "Enough! Go and let me talk with her" Regina said, serious.

"Come on, love," Hook said, putting a lock of hair behind Regina's ear. "Join us," he whisperer in her ear, seductively touching her neck.

Robin went to the kitchen searching for more beers and saw what was happening. Hook was touching his Regina.

"What is going on here?" Robin said, punching the table scaring Emma.

"Mr. Locksley. We are busy, so please leave us alone" Hook said, smiling.

"I won't go," he answered, looking at Regina and then Hook. "You are drunk"

"Hook, Emma, let's get out of here." Regina said, taking Hook's hand. Robin got upset and despite Regina's protests, he took her by the arm and took her to the second floor.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked, looking serious while Regina sat on a bed that was in the bedroom.

"Having fun," she answered, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Are you doing this to punish me?" he asked, looking directly to her eyes. "Because it's working."

"I don't know, maybe." she said, teasing him.

"Regina stop, this is stupid."

"I don't think so, I can do whatever I want. You can't because you are going to be a father, darling. Besides…" Regina added, standing up. "Not everything I do has to do with you."

"That's what it is about," Robin, said biting his lip. "You are so upset with the idea that you can't think clearly, and for sure for upset I mean that you're jealous." he finished, smiling.

"I'm not jealous!" Regina said, raising her voice. "You are the one jealous in here," she got closer to him. "You can't see me with another man." she finished, with a hand on her hip and the other one pointing him on his chest with her finger.

"Perhaps, but I'm mature enough to admit it, not like you."

"What do you me-"she was interrupted by her cell phone. "Did something happen? Is Henry okay? I'm leaving. Love you," she said, before hung up. "I have to go" Regina said, trying to open the door.

"Who's Henry?" Robin said, closing the door. "Regina, who is Henry?"

"I got to go now," she said, trying to open the door. "Don't be a baby and let me out" she said, threating him.

"I just want to know who he is. That's all" he said, serious. "Tell me and I'll let you go"

"You're not serious. Go away," Regina said, pushing him by his chest, but he was faster and trapped her hands on it. "Robin, I got to go!" She was angry. She knew him, he wouldn't let her go that easily, but she had a plan. She kissed him, he was shocked, but answered the kiss. He freed one of her hands and with his he grabbed her waist. The situation was getting out of her hands. She fell to the bed with him on top of her, he was touching her legs and she was enjoying it, his hands on her body. "Henry" she said, pushing him away from her. She stood up and fixed her dress. She opened the door leaving a confused Robin in the bedroom.

She ran downstairs in search of Emma, who was kissing Killian on the couch. "Emma we got to go, now. It's Henry." Emma got up and they exited the party. They were walking when suddenly Emma asked "Is he okay?"

"He is hungry. Emma, when we get home, please take a shower and go to sleep, you're drunk" Regina said seriously.

"I got it… What about you? You were upstairs with Robin" Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… He asked me about Hook and he admitted that he was jealous!" Regina said, excited. "My phone rang and it was my mom. I asked for Henry and when I hung up Robin wanted to know who Henry was and to distract him I kissed him… And finally we ended up on bed… Kissing." Regina clarified.

"Oh Regina, that's great! But I have to ask… Do you like him?"

"I don't know… I guess… yes" Regina said, incredulously.

"And what are you waiting for?! You have to tell him" Emma said, almost screaming.

"Did you forget Zelena's baby?" Regina asked, seriously. "He is going to be father."

"I know, but come on, the man loves you! I'm curious about Henry knowing that he's going to be a big brother" Emma said, in a playful tone.

"Emma!" Regina repressed her.

Regina opened the door and Henry was crying, she took him and fed him. "How was the party, sweetie?" Her father asked.

"It was fine," she answered, playing with Henry's hand "Emma is tired, so she's taking a shower and then she is going to sleep. I'm tired too so, good night, I love you." she said, before going up to her bedroom. Her phone vibrated, it was a text.

"Did you had fun at the party? M.M." Snow had become a good friend of Regina and Emma, both were her confident.

"Yes and you? I'm at home already, sorry I couldn't say goodbye, I was in a hurry R.M." After a few seconds she got an answer.

"Don't worry. Yeah, I had fun… Charming is so cute: M.M." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I don't trust him and you shouldn't either: R.M"

"You don't know what I heard at the party! It's about our Art teacher, Zelena!: M.M." her heart stopped for a minute.

"What happened? R.M." she tried to pretend that she was calm, but actually she was really anxious.

"She's not pregnant! She is lying. I heard her talking with someone by the phone: M.M."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina's heart stopped, she took a look of Henry, he was sleeping next to her and closed her eyes imagining Robin and Henry, both of them playing in the park as father and son, the same beautiful blue eyes looking at her. Her cellphone brought her back to reality.

"Still there? Hellooo? M.M." Snow sent her a new message. _Zelena wasn't pregnant, but why would she be lying? just a horrible person would do that. Maybe Snow didn't hear well._ She thought. "Oh, sorry. I'm watching a movie, but returning to the theme maybe you didn't hear well. R.M."

"Regina I know what I heard, she is not pregnant! I'm not deaf. M.M." It was too much information for Regina.

"I'm going to sleep. See ya on Monday. R.M." Regina left her phone on the nightstand and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. What would say Robin about this? Maybe it was their second chance or maybe not. _I have to confront her. I need to know if Zelena is pregnant or not. Snow is a good person, but her problem is the mouth, she can't keep a secret. I need some sleep._ Regina said to herself closing her eyes and falling asleep next to Henry.

Regina woke up at 10 am. She got up with Henry and took a shower. _Today is shopping day._ She thought. She went to the kitchen, her father was having breakfast. "Mom, Emma and I are going to the mall, is that okay?" Regina asked, carefully.

"Yeah, of course. Besides, your dad and I are going to visit our friends, Mr. Gold, Granny, and Leopold at the club." Cora said, excited.

Regina hated Mr. Gold and Leopold. Gold was a pig as person, always doing deals and Leopold was a horrible abusive old man. "Have fun and take care, love you both" Regina said, going upstairs. Regina knocked Emma's room. She was awake, using her cellphone. "Hey sleepy beauty. Let's go to the mall, care to join us?"

"Of course yes. Look!" Emma showed her the pics from the party. "Did I really do this?" Emma asked, staring at the pic of herself, kissing Killian in the couch. "I'm sorry, but yes, you did" Regina smiled and added. "Get up, we have to go."

Regina and Emma were in the mall, Henry was sleeping on his baby carriage. "Look! let's go to that store!" Emma said, excited as a little girl.

"Regina, what do you think about this dress?" Emma asked her, showing her a red dress. "Regina?" She added, shaking Regina's shoulder. Regina looked at Emma and then to the dress "Oh, it's beautiful!" She said, smiling.

"You aren't here with me," Emma said, putting the dress back to the shelving. "So, tell me, what's going on?"

"Snow sent me a text saying that…That Zelena is not pregnant," Regina said, taking her baby on her arms. "Maybe she didn't hear all the conversation."

"Oh my God! No way! She is a—" Regina interrupted her. "Emma please! we're in a public place. Control yourself." Emma rolled her eyes and added. "Okay, but she's crazy! I mean what kind of woman would lie about something like that?!" Emma said, taking the dress again.

"A desperate woman," Regina said, walking around the store with a crying Henry. "Oh, and Emma, I really love that dress, buy it," Emma smiled and went to the fitting room, she came back 3 minutes later. "Oh my Goodness, you look beautiful!" Regina said, smiling at Emma, who was taking a look of herself in the mirror.

"You're right! What if I buy it and then we go to eat something? I'm hungry."

"I agree and I think that Henry agrees too."

Emma came back with the dress in a bag. "I know a place where we can eat," She said, quickly. "Let me help you with the baby carriage." Emma said, taking Henry's baby carriage. "Thank you. So, what do you wanna eat?" Regina asked.

"Ice cream, the weather is so hot," Emma said, putting her bags in the empty baby carriage. "You?"

"I don't know, maybe ice cream too," Regina and Emma were sat waiting for the waiter. "So, tell me, is Hook a good kisser?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A lady doesn't have memory," Emma answered, smiling. "And you kissed him before, so you already know."

"That's for gentlemen, and he kissed me! But it doesn't matter. I want to know what do you think about him."

"Well…you're right. He is an excellent kisser," Emma said, touching her lips remembering. "Who is best kisser? Robin or Hook?" Emma asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Of course Robin!" Regina said, excited.

The waiter asked them what they were going to eat. Both of them said ice cream. The waiter brought the ice creams and Emma started to eat. Regina couldn't focus on the ice cream.

"Oh my God, my shoes, are killing me!" Regina said, shaking her feet.

"That happens to you for always wear heels" Emma said, reprimanding her.

"It doesn't matter. A woman must be dignified, always. Even if your shoes are killing you. Ignore it and keep walking," Regina said, proud of herself. Emma ignored her. After the ice cream both of them were in a library. Regina was looking for a book and Emma was with Henry walking around. "I can't find it! Emma, please, help me." Regina said, desperate.

Emma was moving books from the shelving, Regina was doing the same with Henry on her hip. Emma moved a book and saw Snow, reading a book in the couch. "Regina! Come here." Emma whispered to Regina.

"Snow! Damnit, Emma we have to go. I'm with Henry, she can't see us. Nobody know about him," Regina whispered, worried. The three of them got out the library furtively. "Thank God! She didn't see us" Regina said, taking seat with Henry. "Henry is hungry, wait a moment" Regina said, feeding him.

"Neal called me days ago," Emma said, sad. "He said that he wasn't serious."

"Emma, you can't forgive him! He is an idiot!" Regina said, upset. "If he calls you, ignore him, if he texts you, ignore him. Actually you should delete his phone number," Regina said, seriously. "Besides, You like…" Regina stopped. Emma wasn't listening. "Emma, are you listening to what I am saying?"

"Oh, yes, sure," Emma answered. "It's just that I thought that I have seen…Never mind, keep talking." Emma said, looking somewhere.

"Like I said when you weren't listening to me. You like—" Emma interrupted her.

"Robin," Emma said, standing up.

"WHAT!?" Regina said, confused. "Do you like Robin!?" She raised her voice. "Emma, you can't like him…" Regina was talking like a parrot, upset and almost screaming.

"REGINA, stop! Robin, is HERE!" Emma screamed at her. Regina looked everywhere looking for him until she saw a tall man, with blue eyes, Robin was walking away from them, but something called his attention to where Regina and Emma were. "OH MY GOD! Emma let's get out of here!"

"Regina," Robin said getting closer to her. He stared at Regina and then to Henry, who was on her breast covered with a blanked. _Henry._ Regina thought. "Who is the baby?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina was in shock. Robin was right there in front of her. And she was feeding their child, she couldn't say anything, even Henry could feel it, cause he stopped suckle. "Regina, I'm talking to you" Robin said confused. Regina had a baby, Robin felt how his heart falling in pieces. She have another man. "Who is the baby?" Asked again. Emma didn't know what to do, they were screwed literally.

"I've to go…" Emma said quickly. She was thinking in say that Henry was her child but Regina was feeding him, stupid idea.

"This…this is Henry." Regina said scared evading his look. Regina put Henry on her breast again and trying to feed him but she couldn't, breast milk was gone.

"Is this your child?" Robin asked with pain on his eyes. "Regina answer me!".

"Robin I have to feed him, so please go away" Henry was crying on her arms. Robin got closer and took him on his arms "What are you doing?! Give him back, he is hungry!" said covering her breast. If Henry opens his eyes I'm lost. She thought. Just in that moment Henry stopped crying and looked Robin. Robin was paralyzed. Those blue eyes I know those eyes. Daniel. Robin thought. "Is Daniel his father?" Robin asked scared, he didn't want to hear the answer.

Regina was paranoiac, Robin couldn't know the truth, not now. "Is Daniel his father?". Daniel was Regina's best friend in the school, he always loved her but she always loved Robin, but in this moment it was her only option. "Yes, he is" She hates lie, but it was her only salvation. "Now give my baby back" Added upset. Robin gave him back and sat next to her. "How old is Henry?" Shit! The damn question I'm screwed. She thought. "He is 6 months" Said bitting her lip.

"Interesting…." Robin said looking the floor, thoughtful. "Where is Daniel?".

"He…he left me when he knew I was pregnant" Regina said closing her eyes.

"Do you remember how long we met?" He asked very curious.

Damn, damn, damn!, he is like a calculator, what the hell I'm going to do?...Emma where are you!?. Regina was desperate. "1 year…" Said carefully.

"With 3 months," Robin added seriously.

"How can you remem—" Regina was cut for a high pitched voice.

"Papa I was looking for you, mommy bought ice cream!" A little boy said excited. Regina looked at the boy very confused, he has dark hair, and the same dimples than Robin. His son. She thought. "Who is this beautiful lady, dad?". This is too much, I can't deal with this. Regina stood up with Henry sleeping on her arms.

"This is Regina…an old friend and this is her child, Henry". Robin said taking Roland on his arms. "This is Roland," added worried.

"Hi Roland," Regina said still in shock "I don't feel okay…have to go. Nice to meet you, sweetie."

Robin called her but she walked faster and faster. "Regina! How was it?!" Emma asked worriedly.

"He has a son, Emma!" Regina was broken "I can't deal with this, he has a wife, a family!, Robin held our child on his arms and he didn't know!, I'm a monster!" Regina was crying "I told him Henry's father was Daniel…Please…go home now" Emma took Henry and hugged her friend.

"I've to tell him the truth. He deserves know he has a son, that Roland has a brother… Papa I was looking for you, mommy bought ice cream! That voice came back to her mind, Robin probably is married, they were in a family day" Regina thought relied on the shower wall, feeling the water over her, she started to cry, sitting in the floor until Emma's voice interrupted her.

"Regina…I know you there, please open the door," said worriedly. 5 minutes later Regina opened the door and came back to the shower, Emma sat next to her hugging her. "I know you want to be alone but I'm your friend and I'm gonna be with you always," Regina nodded and cried loudly "Sweetie we have to change our clothes, we're wet…and your parents will be here any moment." Emma went to her room and Regina to hers, now their clothes was dry.

Robins House

Robin was doing the dinner thinking about Regina's eyes. She was shocked. I should mention Roland before…she was devastated. But Daniel….He was Henry's father but how was that possible? He was in a journey for Europe. Robin thought.

"Papa do you like the lady with the baby?" Roland asked while Robin was going to the table.

"Regina?" Roland nodded "Oh, she is an old friend" Robin said nervous.

"You like her I know it!" Roland said excited "She is beautiful," he added.

"Come on little man, eat your dinner," Robin turn on the tv distracting Roland.

After dinner Robin washed plates and got into bed Roland. Robin went to the living room with a wine glass and sat in the couch with a photos album looking for Daniel. In all pics he was next to Regina smiling but something wasn't right. In one of the pics said, "Last pic Robin, Regina n Daniel, before he goes to Europe" That was two years before Regina got pregnant. She is lying about Henry's father. I've got to see her now. Robin thought before call her babysit Ariel.

He found Regina house and knocked door 3 times. "Robin," Emma said opening the door "What are you doing here?" She was scared.

"Is Regina here? We need talk," he said seriously, trying to get in but Emma stopped him.

"She is not her-" Regina interrupted her by the stairs "Emma who is it?" Regina opened the door "Robin…What are you doing here?" She was in shock.

"I need to talk with you," Robin said "It's very important". Regina looked Emma and she nodded. They walked for the street going to the park. "Daniel is not Henry father. Tell me who it is," Robin said right to the point.

"What are you talking about?!" Regina screamed "You came here just for criticize me?!".

"Don't lie to me! I searched some pics and Daniel was in journey two years before you got pregnant, Regina!" Robin screamed back "Who is his father!?".

"Is not your business!" Regina raised her voice.

"Oh, let me guess you don't remember who is his father…cause maybe you slept with too many men that you can't say who is his father," Robin said upset.

"Are you calling me a whore?!" Regina lost patience. "Who is the poor woman that is married with you?" Said upset.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to call you whore…but I need to know who is his father," Said trying to control himself.

"Well, you did. But I don't care you know why?" screamed "Cause you're a pig! You sleep with Zelena while you kiss me and your poor woman is taking care of your child. Does she know you're tricking her?"

"I'm not tricking her! Stop saying stupid things!" Robin said with rage on his eyes.

"You don't like the truth? Sometimes it hurts," she said pretending sadness.

"Shut up the damn mouth!. I'm not married!" Screamed "What about you?! You're a…" Robin stopped.

"Say it!, I want to hear you saying it." Regina threaten him raising an eyebrow.

"Regina, I don't want fight. Please just talk," Robin said patient. "Just tell me who is his father".

"Okay, I will. Now that we're talking with the truth first you have to know that….Zelena IS NOT pregnant," Regina said enjoying the moment.

"Sorry you're late…I already knew," Robin said raising his eyebrows.

"What!? How do you knew it?" Regina was surprised.

"I heard her talking with someone by the phone…now tell me who is Henry's father?".

"Robin I don't know if this is a good idea but…" Regina wasn't sure if lie or not…"It's you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It's you," her words made his heart stop. Henry is my son, our beautiful child. Robin sat on the bench he was happy but mad at the same time. "Robin, say something,"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Robin said upset.

"I tried but when I called you a woman answered me, she said you were busy preparing her breakfast" Regina said looking the floor.

"That was Marian…but Regina! A child is important!. He is my child too and you kept me away from him! I have lost important moments…I'm going to see him tomorrow with Roland," Robin said standing up leaving her alone.

"Robin, wait please," Regina grabbed his arm "Please don't get mad…" Regina saiid worriedly.

"Don't get mad?! That's like say to the sun "please don't let moon come here in the night". Of course I'm mad, Regina!. Henry is my son and I wasn't here for him!" Robin screamed adding "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow," and then he went away.

Regina walked to her house thinking about Robin. He was right. He deserved to know about their son, tomorrow will be a weird day. But just a thought was on her mind. Make Robin forgive her.

"What did Robin say?" Emma asked quickly.

"He…he is mad, but I'm going to make him forgive me," Regina said going to her room.

"He is right to be mad, Regina," Emma said following her "What are you gonna do?".

"He is coming tomorrow with Roland, so your mission is take my parents to the mall the rest of the day," Said searching for some dress.

"And lose funny? No way. I'm going to stay here," Emma wasn't agree.

"Emma my parents don't know about Robin!, they can't stay here," Regina was upset.

"Look, it is almost 11pm maybe they're going to stay in the club until Monday," Emma said excited.

And Emma was right her parents called to say that they would be in the club until Monday, she always is. Regina thought. Her alarm sounded and got up faster, took her phone and sent a message to Robin.

"Are you coming?: RM" 3 minutes later she got a reply.

"Yes, see ya in dinner: RL" Regina didn't answer, she stood up and went to Emma's room. "Emma get up!, Robin is coming with Roland for dinner!" Emma looked Regina's face with hate "Regina it's just 10am! Calm down," sne said getting up herself "Robin is gonna be here at 6pm!".

"I know but I'm nervous!" Regina said taking sit on Emma's bed "You look weird, tell me what is it."

"I…I invited Hook…" waited for Regina's reaction "For dinner".

"You did WHAT?! You crazy! He can't know about us!" Screamed "Emma what the hell were you thinking?!".

"I'm so sorry Gina, is just that we have something, you know?" Took Regina's hand.

"It's okay….can we trust him?".

"Sure!" Answered hugging her friend.

The rest of the day Emma cleaned all house and Regina made dinner, both of them were nervous. At 5pm Regina took a shower with Henry and both of them were ready for dinner. "Regina! Come here please," Emma screamed.

"What do you want?" Asked opening the door of Emma's room.

"I don't know what dress wear, help me," Emma said showing her two dresses.

"What do you think of the dress you bought at the mall?" Regina aaid watching her watch, 5:52pm. "Hurry almost 6pm," Said before go to living room.

Her phone sounded, was a message "I'm outside: RL". The show start. Regina thought.

Regina opened the door and see Robin in front of her, was using a green jacket and jeans, so attractive. Regina thought. "Come in," Robin and Roland got in, Regina felt Robin's look on her "jeans".

"Robin, here is Henry," Said giving him the baby. Robin looked to her eyes doubting. "Hold him," Regina nodded and Robin hold him on his arms, Henry was laughing playing with Robin's nose. Regina watched the scene and her heart was melting. Someone was pulling her jean.

"Good afternoon Regina!, I brought you this rose," Regina looked down to find a beautiful little boy.

"Thank you so much little gentleman," Said taking the rose and kissing him on his cheek letting a red mark. Regina went to the kitchen to put the rose on water.

"How do I look?" Emma asked making her jump.

"Gosh! Emma!" said touching her chest turning back "Stunning" smiled. Just in that moment the door sounded. "That's Killian!" Emma said excited.

"Whoa, Emma you look beautiful!" Hook said kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Killian. Please come in". Emma said trying to do not scream.

"I didn't know Mr. Locksley was here," Hook said worriedly. Robin turned back to see him.

"Nice to see you too, Killian".

"Hook this is a secret, this is Henry, Robin and Regina's child…" Emma said serious.

"Their what?!" Hook looked Robin and Regina who was talking with Roland.

"I'm going to explain you later, just please don't say anything".

"I promise," Hook said shocked.

"Dinner is ready, please everybody take a seat," Regina said inviting them to eat. Dinner passed normal except for some looks between Robin, Regina and Hook.

"Gina this lasagna is delicious!" Roland said excited.

"Thank you so much, sir," Regina said giving him a smile.

"Hey what happened to you in the cheek?" Hook asked.

"Regina kissed me," said proud of himself. After that everybody kept silence until the dessert. "Papa can I watch tv?" Roland asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Follow me," Regina answered.

"Guys this is getting boring, let's play a game," Hook said excited.

"What kind of game?" Regina answered raising an eyebrow. Robin looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Truth or dare".

"I'm in!" Emma said raising her hand.

"I'm in too" Regina and Robin said at the same time.

"Let's play. I start" Hook said excited. "Truth or dare, Regina," Hook added raising his eyebrows.

Regina rolled her eyes and replied "Truth" " threatening him.

"Have you been in love? And who is the lucky one?" Hook asked serious. Shit. Regina whispered.

"Yes, I had" Regina could feel Robin's look on her eyes and lips, that made her feel more uncomfortable. "Now, truth or dare, Hook".

"No too fast, you must answer the other question," Hook said feeling Emma's look, but he ignored her. It was war, Emma thought.

Regina looked to Hook's eyes, I'm going to kill you, Regina thought. "Robin" she said evading Robin's look. "Now it's your turn, truth or dare, guyliner," Said bitting her lip.

"I chose truth, love" Hook said smiling. "Have yo—. Henry!" Regina hear her baby crying, she stood up faster and went upstairs to see him. He was crying on his crib. "I'm already here my boy," Regina said holding him on her arms.

"Is he okay?" A voice come behind her. Robin.

"Yes, he probably is hungry or he felt alone," Regina turned back to see him. "You're worried," Regina said getting closer to him. "Robin, I need to tell you something," said face to face "Please…forgive me," said touching his nose with hers, feeling his breathing. Her lips touched his "Kiss me" Regina said trying to kiss him but he wasn't sure about this, Robin put his hand on her neck and kissed those beautiful lips as never.

"REGINA? Who is this guy?!" Asked Cora's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The kiss was broken for Cora's voice. Regina turned back quickly to see her mom. She was spiting anger. "Emma, take Henry downstairs, please," Emma got closer and took Henry. "I have to talk with my mom."

"Talk with me!?" Cora was furious. "What I need it's an EXPLANATION!" Her eyes found his. "Who are you!?"

"He is—" Cora interrupted her.

"I asked him," Cora said, giving the look.

"I'm Robin Locksley…Regina's teacher and…" Regina interrupted him. "Friend. Robin is my friend" Regina said, quickly.

"Regina, we have to talk" Cora said, severe. "Now."

"Sure! Robin was leaving anyway…See ya on Monday"

"Why were you kissing him!? Friends don't do that" Cora said, upset.

"Maybe we're more than friends…. Mom" Regina said, trying to control her words.

"What!? Regina he is your TEACHER! You can't be his girlfriend!" Cora screamed, with anger on her eyes "Promise me you guys aren't going to be more than friends! I prohibit you that!" Cora said, doing the same expression that Regina when she was mad.

"Or what?!" Regina said, raising an eyebrow. "You can't control my life. NOT ANYMORE"

"You're living in my house so you have to do everything I say" Cora said, grabbing Regina's arm.

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do!" Regina said with anger on her eyes.

"Or what!? You can't leave this house!" Cora screamed.

"Try me" Regina said, threatening her. "You know what? I'm leaving. I can't be here another day!" Regina, said crossing the door.

"Love is weakness, dearie," Those were the last words that Regina heard before leaving.

"Now we are on the street…nice" Emma said, sat next to her.

"I'm sorry…I was so angry! She thinks she can control my life and I want to show her that she can't," Regina, said thoughtful.

"I can call Hook if you want…" Emma said, taking her phone.

"I was thinking on call Snow…But you know she can't keep a secret," Regina said, smiling. "Call him."

Meanwhile Emma was talking with Hook, Regina thought to call Robin but that was too much, she was losing hope waiting for a signal to know what to do…until she saw a feather falling from the sky to her feet. "Thanks daddy," Regina whispered.

"Regina, he says that we can stay with him as long as we need to. Let's go," Emma, said excited.

The three of them were in front of Hook's house, was a big house. Emma knocked and Hook opened. "Love! Please get in," He said, hugging her. "Regina, please, you're in your house," he said, smiling and hugging her.

"Thank you, Hook," she said, excited. "Thank you for everything."

"It's okay, Regina. Now please let me show you the house." Hook said, before taking Emma's and Regina's bags. "This is the living room," he said, showing a bigger room with two couches and a tv. "And finally this is your room Regina, maybe is not enough for you and Henry but…is what I can give you."

"It s enough, and amazing!, thank you so much!" Regina said, taking seat on the bed, her bed. "Hook, forgive me for everything."

"There is nothing to forgive, it's okay. Now, Emma, let me show you your room." he said, excited. "Regina you're free to stay in your room," he winked.

Regina was in the kitchen doing dinner and Emma was playing with Henry, he was learning to say some words. "Mo-mmy. Come on Henry say mommy for me." Hook was looking at her from the couch, _She is so beautiful…I have to ask her._ Hook thought.

"Dinner is ready," Regina said, putting the food on the table. They were in the table having dinner and talking about everything. Hook stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back with three glasses and a champagne. "What are we celebrating?" Regina asked.

"I need to ask something to Emma…" Hook said, nervous.

"Emma…I was wondering if y—" Someone was knocking the door. "Wait a moment sweetheart," Hook said, annoyed.

"Charming?! What are you doing here, mate?" Hook asked, upset.

"I felt alone so..." He said, raising his hands.

"Oh…Come in, please,"

Charming saw Emma, Regina and Henry on the table and looked at Hook. "What's going on here?" he asked, confused.

"Emma, Regina, and her son are staying here. You can't say anything about Regina's child, is that clear?" Hook said, serious.

"Clear…" he said, shocked.

It was 10pm and everyone was preparing themselves to sleep. Until someone knocked door. Hook was in the bathroom and Emma in her room so Regina opened the door.

"Regina" Robin said, confused.

"R-Robin" Regina said, shocked.

"What are you doing here…in pajama?!" Robin asked, confused.

"I'm...staying here. I left my house" Regina said, meeting his eyes.

"You did what?!" Robin took her hand. "Because of me?"

"No, my mom thinks that I'm a puppet" She said, sarcastic. "And I couldn't stay there fighting with her every day, so here I am"

"Robin!" A woman's voice called him. "Roland is missing you." Robin turned back and saw Marian. His ex-wife.

"Marian, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, shocked, staring at her and Regina. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you," Marian said, taking a look to Regina. "Who is this woman? And why are you getting inside?"

"Is none of your business. Tell Roland that I'm going to be there in a couple of minutes," he said, serious.

A mystery man got closer to Regina meanwhile Robin was talking with Marian. "Excuse me, lady I'm lost. Can you help me?" He said looking at Regina.

Regina stared at the mystery man and replied "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Where can I find a restaurant?" He asked showing her a map. "I'm hungry"

Regina gave him the name of Granny's and told him where to find it on the map. "Thank you so much lady. Now I'll survive." Robin heard Regina's laugh and turned back to see her with another man. _Who is this guy?._ Robin thought.

"Marian, I have to go," Robin said, quickly.

"Robin! Come with me. Our son is waiting for you!" Marian screamed, upset. "He is asking for his papa."

"Wait in the car. I'm coming," He said.

"I don't want to annoy you but I have to go. Roland is waiting for me," Robin said, looking at Regina. He was almost kissing her when he remembered that Marian was in the car. "See you and kiss Henry for me," The man in front of them cleared his throat. "Do I know you?"Robin asked him.

"No, I'm new here," he said, giving a wink to Regina what made her laugh. Robin put a protective hand on Regina's waist. "Nice to meet you. I am Graham."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Regina we're late!" Emma screamed "Classes start in 10 minutes! Get up!" she said opening the door.

"Emma! I'm awake" Regina answered upset. "I can't go to University….I have to take care of Henry," she added severe.

"Oh…" Emma said sadly "What if we call your dad to come here and take care of Henry?" she said excitedly.

"I don't know….maybe he is busy" Regina stood up and walked around her room. "Ok I will," she said before going to the bathroom.

Emma sat next to Henry, "You have your father's eyes, you know?" she whispered kissing him on his forehead.

"Excuse me, Swan but let me tell you that you look beautiful with a baby," Said Hook behind her.

"What are you talking about? This beautiful baby is my godchild," the blonde said proud of herself.

"I see," he said kissing her on the lips "Where is Regina?" he asked looking around the room.

"She is calling her dad asking him to come here and watch Henry…Is that ok with you?".

"Sure," he said searching his phone "I'm going to call Robin to let him know we're late."

"You what?" Emma asked shocked "I thought you hated him and he hated you."

"I know, that was before you girls move in here. He told me I have to take care of Regina and his child," Killian said giving a smile to Henry. "Or I'm not passing this year." That made Emma laugh.

"He is coming! So I'm going to take a shower and then we're leaving!" Regina said excited. "Emma watch Henry please. Good morning Hook," she said quickly.

20 minutes later the three of them were in the university. "Ok guys see ya in the break," Emma said kissing Hook and heading to her classroom. Hook and Regina started to walk, Hook was listening music and Regina was lost in her thoughts, again, until she crashed with a woman. "I'm sorry I didn't see you," Regina said before she saw the woman. Zelena.

"That's cause maybe you have visual problems, dearie," said Zelena giving her a big smile.

"I'm late for Mr Locksley class. Excuse me," Regina said ignoring her.

"Wait!" Zelena screamed grabbing her arm. "I have to talk with you, please let's go to my studio," she said looking serious. Hook looked at Regina's face and she moved her lips saying "It's ok," before he left.

"Come in and take a seat" Zelena said upset. Regina rolled her eyes and did what she said. "I need to talk with you about Robin," she said going right to the point.

"We are talking with the truth, I see," Regina said smiling "What about him?".

"I'm having his child so…." Zelena said touching her stomach.

"Look, I know you're not pregnant so please stop the theater," Regina said standing up.

"What!? How dare you!?" Zelena screamed standing up too.

"I heard you. You were talking with someone by the phone. I'm not idiot, dearie," she said raising an eyebrow.

"If you say something of this to Robin I'm gonna to destroy you!" Said the read head mad "Is that clear?".

"I'm afraid he already knows so please stop saying stupid things and let me go to his class," Regina said opening the door.

"NO! That's not possible!" Zelena screamed getting closer to her. Regina looked at her and she was turning green. 'What the hell is happening to her?!' Regina thought.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" Regina said scared. Just in that moment Robin opened the door and saw Regina and Zelena. "What's going on here?. Are you ok Regina?" Robin asked worriedly.

"S-she…turned green!" Regina screamed hugging him.

"Regina that's not possible…" Robin said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess she needs to see our therapist," Zelena said excited.

"I'm not crazy! I know exactly what I saw!" Regina said upset "Anyway I don't need you to believe me. Excuse me" Said closing the door behind her. Zelena got closer to Robin and gave him a kiss on the neck "I've missed you".

"Zelena we have to talk…." Robin said trying to ignore her but Zelena was kissing him "You're not pregnant."

'Like I said I don't need them to believe me or not. I know what I saw. Her eyes were green and her neck was getting green…or maybe was the damn light? I need to talk with someone and tell him everything about how I feel about everything! I can't deal with all this anymore…Maybe see that therapist is not a bad idea…Anyway I'm not going to see him again'…Regina thought meanwhile she was walking to the therapist office.

Regina found the office and came in. "Hello?" Their was no answer. "I'm looking for the therapist."

A man who was outside came in and touched her shoulder scaring her. "Excuse me I didn't meant to scare you". Regina turned back and saw the man. "Graham? What are you doing here?"

"Regina? What are YOU doing here?" Graham asked excited.

"I asked first," she said giving him a smile.

"Well….I work here I'm a therapist," he said happily. "Your turn," he added.

"I'm a student, this is my first year and Zelena sent me here, cause she thinks I'm crazy just because I'm sure I saw her turning green and I need to talk with someone about how I'm feeling or I'm going to explode," she answered quickly.

"Hmm okay, sit down…I thought it would be difficult but I see you're in a hurry so I'm all ears"

"I don't know how to start but first I have a child, a baby actually and his father works here so it is so fucking complicated! He had a relationship with a teacher, Zelena and she said she was pregnant, but she wasn't! By the way that makes me happy. My adorable mom tried to control my life! So I chose to leave the house and now I'm living with my best friend and my son at Hook's house! Robin has another child and he got married! Can you believe it?!" she said taking a breath and looking at Graham who was nodding like saying 'I understand you'. "My parents don't know who is Henry's father so literally I'm a fucking liar! Sometimes I try to do it all by myself but it is so hard! And now I'm here because I saw Zelena turning green! And she thinks I'm crazy but I'm not! That's why I'm here," she said, severe. "Please say something or I am really going to get mad."

"You have been through a lot…is normal you feel like that," Graham looked at her. "But you know what? I invite you to some drinks tonight what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure but I can't drink. I'm still breastfeeding Henry."

Robin came out of Zelena's office, he was worried about Regina so he was looking for her. The therapist. Thought Robin. He was walking on the hallway when he heard Regina's voice. "Yeah, sure but I can't drink. I'm still breastfeeding Henr." He didn't get in but he kept listening.

"So let's go to dance."

"Sorry I can't, I have a child so…" Regina said going to the door.

"I know, but Regina, like I said you have been a lot, and you need to live your own life. You don't have to be just a mom," said Graham trying to convinvce her.

"Are you using our therapy session to ask me on a date?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know….Does it works?" he said laughing.

"Maybe," she said taking her bag to go to her classroom. "I have to go. See you later?".

"Of course," he answered excited.

Regina took a paper and wrote something. "My phone number," she said before leaving the room.

"Robin?!" she asked upset "What the hell are you doing here?!".

"I…I was searching you, Regina but I see you're too busy talking with that idiot," Robin looked at her angrily.

"That 'idiot' is my therapist! But that doesn't matter cause you and Zelena think I'm crazy so let the crazy one go away," she said raising her voice.

"Do whatever you want," he said ignoring her.

Regina took a look of him and saw something that called her attention, a red stain on Robin's neck. Zelena.


	12. Author's note

**This is not a chapter, it's me.**

 **Guys, I've noticed that some of you are following this fanfic, and got an idea.**

 **Do you want me to come back to the fanfic? If you do, let me know in the reviews.**

 **If I don't get reviews I'll take it like a "no".**

 **Alexa xo**.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry if it took me so long, I was editing the fanfic, but now I'm here with a new chapter and omg I can't believe that I'm coming back to this fanfiction haha.**

 **I stopped writing because no one was telling me if they liked or not the fanfic and as you know, it's important to know the reader's opinion. A lot of people started to follow this fanfic and they asked me if I was coming back, so here I am.**

 **The days to update are: Monday, Wednesday and Friday.**

 **Enjoy, read and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Where have you been, Regina?" Killian asked her, when she got into the classroom. "The class started 10 minutes ago," Killian stared at her, she was mad.

"I was talking with that bitch, Zelena," Regina started, taking seat next to him. "Where is Robin?"

"He was here, but then he left," Kilian said, looking around. "Maybe he was looking for you."

"Yes, he was," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "He saw me talking with Graham, the therapist and he got mad." Regina and Killian were friends, they lived together after all.

Killian was going to say something, when someone opened the door. It was a mad Robin.

"Excuse me guys, I was looking for your classmate, Regina Mils," Robin said, pointing at her with his finger. Everybody turned to see her. "Where were you, Ms Mills?"

 _You don't wanna play this game, Locksley._ Regina thought. She was blushing.

"That's none of your business, professor," Regina said, upset. Robin smiled at her.

"Go to detention. Now." Robin said, still smiling. Regina got up, and left the classroom. _Just because I was talking with someone else, you get like this. Just wait until we get a time alone, bastard._ Regina thought. She got into the detention room to find Emma in there.

"What are you doing here?!" They asked each other at the same time.

"Robin sent me here," Regina said, taking seat next to her friend. "What about you?"

"Zelena," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "Why did Robin send you here?"

"Because he heard me talking with the therapist, Graham. He invited me to go to dance," Regina said, ignoring her friend's goofy smile. "Robin got mad."

"I think that he got jealous, Regina," Emma said, drawing on her notebook.

"How long are we staying here?" Regina asked Emma, she was bored.

"I don't know," Emma said, saving her notebook on her bag. "How is Killian doing?"

"He's fine, he was in the class." Regina replied, smiling. They were a couple, and Regina couldn't be happier. They spent 40 minutes there and then they got a break.

"Finally, I was so bored!" Emma said, yawing and walking through the patio.

"Hey girls," Killian said, kissing Emma. "Regina, Robin is really upset. Could you talk to him?"

"If I do, we're gonna argue," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"Too late, here he comes," Emma said, holding Killian's hand and walking away.

"What do you want?" Regina asked him, upset.

"I wanted to apologize," Robin said, staring at the floor. "I was acting like an idiot and I'm sorry, Regina."

"You ridiculed me in front of the class, Robin!" Regina started trying to don't raise her voice. They were in a public place. "You don't have any right to do that."

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Robin said, touching her arm. "I just saw you with this Graham guy and I just… got jealous, I'm sorry."

"I hope that this is the first and the last time that you do something like this to me, Locksley," Regina said serious, and Robin nodded.

"Are we okay?" He asked, and Regina nodded. "How is Henry?" He asked in a whisper.

"He's with my dad," Regina said, smiling. Her father was like an angel for her and Henry. "Do you wanna see him?" Robin nodded.

"Is it okay for you if we hang out with Roland and Henry?" Robin asked, nervous. Regina smiled and nodded.

"I have to go now, I'm having literature," Regina said, and she started to walk away.

"Good luck with Ursula," Robin said, before both of them took different ways.

"How was it?" Emma asked her, when they got inside the classroom. They had Literature and Math together.

"Good. He apologized and we're hanging out on Friday," Regina said, smiling. "With the kids." Emma laughed.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Regina," Emma smiled, and focused on the class. "I'm hanging out with Snow and Charming on Friday, by the way."

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **See ya on Wednesday!**

 **Xo.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"How was college, sweetie?" Regina's father asked her when they got home. He was holding a sleepy Henry in his arms.

"It was…good," Regina said, smiling. "What about you two?" Regina asked him, taking Henry from his arms.

"He's such a good boy," Henry said, smiling. "Where is Emma?"

"She's waiting for Hook at college," Regina answered, taking seat on the sofa. "How is my mother?"

"She misses you, but you know her," Henry said, joining next to Regina. "She won't say it," Regina gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you for taking care of this little one, daddy," Regina kissed his father's forehead.

"No problem, sweetie," He said, standing up. "I should be going, but I'll be back tomorrow to check on him while you're out,"8 Regina smiled at her father.

Henry left and Regina stood up, still holding baby Henry on her arms. "It's bath time, sleepy head," Regina said, going upstairs.

Regina got into her room, and started to undress Henry, she covered him with a towel and she put herself into shorts and a t-shirt. She was ready to start the bath time when the door rang.

"R-Regina," Robin's voice said, slowly. _She looks so sexy in shorts and pony tail_. Robin thought, trying to take his eyes off her.

"Robin…" Regina said, nervous. It was awkward. "I'm going to give him a bath, care to join?" Regina asked him, and Robin nodded. They got into the house and Robin followed her to the bathroom.

"He's growing up fast," Robin said, when Regina put him inside the tub. "Can I help you?"

"Sure, come here," Regina said, inviting him to get closer to them. Regina was putting some of shampoo over Henry's hair and Robin was doing funny faces to Henry. Henry laughed and he started to splash water, wetting Regina and Robin.

Robin laughed and he stared at Regina. She was taking Henry out of the tub and covering him with the towel. He didn't know what he was doing, but he got closer to her and put a lock of hair behind her ear. Regina stared at him, confused and smiled.

"What is it, Robin?" Regina asked him, still staring at him. Robin didn't answer and got closer to her. Their lips were almost touching, when baby Henry started to cry, stopping the moment. "I-I should be going to put him into comfortable clothes," She said, standing up.

"I should be going too, but I wanted to apologize, again," He said, following Regina to her room. "I just feel like an idiot, Regina."

"We already talked about this, Robin," Regina said, while she was putting Henry into his pajama. "We're fine, just don't do it again, okay?" Robin nodded.

"Regina," Robin said, getting closer to her and touching her arm. "What are we? I mean, I'm your teacher and you're my student, but I'm your child's father, but-" Regina stopped him.

"That's exactly what we are, Robin," Regina smiled, and stepped back. "I just don't want us to have a complicated relationship. We can't be together because you're my teacher and I'm your student, but" Robin stopped her.

"I'm not staying away from our son, Regina," Robin said, serious.

"I'm not asking you that. I want us to be good parents for him," Regina said, holding Henry on her arms. He was starting to get uncomfortable.

"And we will," He gave her a small smile and kissed Henry on the forehead. "I just need to learn to separate my feelings for you while we're in the university."

"And to control yourself. You can't scream to me every time I'm talking with someone else," Regina said, and they made their way downstairs.

"Give him to me," Robin said, and Regina gave him Henry. He was starting to cry. "I know that, it's just hard. I don't like to see men around you." Regina rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked Regina, staring at his son.

"He's hungry, give him to me," Regina said, and Robin gave him the baby. She took seat on the sofa and took a blanket to cover herself. Henry was quite now. Robin was smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that…I can't believe that we have a son," He said, sitting next to her. "You look so beautiful," He said, slowly and Regina smiled.

This time Robin didn't think twice and kissed her in the lips. She was shocked at first, but then she answered his kiss. It was soft, but sweet. He loved her kisses, her lips, her everything. He wanted to ask her if they could date, but he was going to fast _. She needs time and space_. Robin thought and stepped back.

"See you tomorrow at college," Robin said, standing up and leaving a smiling Regina in the living room.

* * *

 **What you think, guys? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **See you on Friday! Xx.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"So, you guys are something!" Emma said, excited. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," She said, blushing. "I know that I like him, but-" Emma stopped her.

"Don't be silly, Regina. He has feelings for you!" Emma screamed, excited.

"I know, but-" Emma stopped her again, and Regina stared at her upset.

"What are you waiting for? Go and ask him to be your boyfriend!"

"We can't, AND don't you dare to interrupt me again," Regina said, raising her voice. Emma laughed. "He's my teacher and I'm his student."

"And you're his kid's mother," Emma said, and Regina nodded.

"And I'm his kid's mother, yes," Regina repeated.

"Where are you guys going on Friday?" Emma asked, curious.

"We're going to the park. Henry is just a baby so he can't do too much," Regina smiled. "But Roland, he's a sweet kid." Emma smiled and stood up from the couch.

"Is Henry still sleeping?" Regina nodded.

"Where are you going on Friday with Killian and the others?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Probably to the cinema or to a party. We don't know." Regina smiled.

"We should go to bed. We have University tomorrow," Regina said, and both of them stood up. Regina went to her bedroom and lied next to Henry. Regina took a pic of her baby and sent it to Robin.

 _"He's already sleeping. R. M."_

 _"Oh my lord, Regina. He's as beautiful as his mother ;) R.L"_ Regina smiled and kissed Henry on the forehead.

 _"But his eyes are yours. B R.M"_ Robin smiled and stared at Roland. He was lying next to him.

"Hey, little man, do you wanna see baby Henry?" Robin asked his son, and Roland nodded.

"He's super cute, daddy!" Roland said, excited. "When can I see him?"

"On Friday, sweetheart," Robin said, and Roland smiled.

" _Roland says that Henry is cute. R. L"_

 _"Just like him and their father... R.M"_ Regina regretted the second she sent the message.

 _"Are you flirting with me, Regina Mills? R.L"_ Shit. Regina thought.

 _"Haha uhm no, but Henry is waking up. See you tomorrow xx"_ Regina sent the message and turned off the phone. _What the hell am I doing!?_ She asked herself before fall asleep.

"Damnit, Regina, WAKE UP!" Emma said, shaking her friend's shoulder. Henry started to cry. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, sweetie" She said, taking him from the bed. "I just wanted to wake up your mama." Henry stopped crying and stared at Emma.

"Well done, Emma," A sleepy Regina said, yawing.

"Finally!" Emma said, putting Henry in Regina's arms.

"Mamma," Henry said, and Regina and Emma stared at each other.

"OH MY GOD" Emma said, taking her phone filming Henry. "Say it again, baby."

"Ma- mamma," Regina kissed him and Henry laughed.

"Do you have it?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Great, now send it to me so I can show it to Robin."

Regina's father got to the house and Emma, Hook and Regina left the house going to the university.

"Regina, calm down, you're gonna see him," Emma said, laughing and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm just excited!" Regina said, and tried to calm next to her friends.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter and guys let me know what you think about it!**

 **See you on Wednesday! And please review xx.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you very much for being part of this fanfic. I know that i didnt tell you that it was the last chapter, but it was because I didn't know that I was going to finish the fanfic until now. I guess that losing Robin took some of my inspiration away...I really enjoyed writting this, so, thank you very much and enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15.

Regina found Robin in his office. She knocked and went inside.

"Regina," Robin said, standing up. "What a beautiful surprise." Regina smiled and got closer to his desk.

"God morning," Regina said, nervous. "I wanna show you something, Robin." Robin smiled and took seat next to her.

"And I wanna ask you something as well."

"What is it?" Regina asked him, searching for the video.

"First let me see what you came here for," he said, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yesterday, our son said his first words!" Regina said, excited. Robin smiled and Regina showed him the video.

"Regina," Robin started, with watery eyes. "This is wonderful." Regina smiled.

"I know. He's so sweet!" Regina said, laughing. "Now, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You said that you wanted to ask me something, Robin," Regina said, serious.

"Oh yes…" Robin stood up and walked around the office. "Listen, Regina, I don't know if this is the right place or the right time to ask this, but I can't hold it anymore."

"You're scaring me. Spit it out." Robin smiled and sat again.

"Doyouwannabemygirlfriend?" Robin asked, nervous. Regina laughed.

"Slower, please," Regina smiled and Robin took a deep breath.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Regina froze. She wasn't expecting this, but of course she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"What about this? The university? You're my teacher and I'm your stu-" Robin kissed her.

"I don't give a shit about them, Regina," He said, holding his forehead against hers. "Do you want to?" Regina nodded.

"Yes! Of course yes," she said, smilingetting, and kissed him.

"I love you, Regina. I know that it's soon to say those three words but I really do and I don't wanna waste more time without you nor Henry. I wanna be part of your life." Robin said, and Regina smiled.

"Doesn't matter what people say, we're a family and no one is gonna change that," Regina said and they hugged. "I love you too, Professor Locksley."

"Ready to be a family?" Regina asked him, and Robin smiled.

"Of course yes," He kissed her and she stepped back.

"I have to go," Regina said, grabbing her things and going to the door. "I have classes."

"See you in the afternoon?" Robin asked, walking toward her and kissing her.

"See you in the afternoon," she said, and she left.

* * *

 ** _3 years later._**

* * *

"Welcome to the Locksley's," Regina greeted her pregnant friend, Emma Swan. "How are you and the baby doing?"

"Good," Emma said, getting inside the house. "What about you?"

"We're doing amazing," Regina smiled, caressing her belly. She was almost 8 months, just like her friend.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asked, looking around.

"He's with Robin. They're outside," Regina said and they made their way outside. "Where is Killian?"

"He is helping Charming with the baby shower thing. You know how excited Charming is about their first baby." Emma smiled.

"Mary Margaret is resting upstairs," Regina said. "I'm so glad that we're having our baby showers together."

"Aunt Emma!" Henry ran to Emma, hugging her.

"Hey there little one!" Emma said, excited. "Ready to start to celebrate?" Henry nodded excited.

Snow, Charming, Emma and Hook, were waiting for Robin and Regina to announce their baby's gender.

"What is it!?" All of them asked. Regina laughed and Robin spoke.

"It's a girl, and her name is gonna be…Agnes" Robin said, kissing Regina.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
